Chiacchio (surname) (.it)
ORIGINE DEL COGNOME: Il cognome Chiacchio è diffuso in Abruzzo a Vasto in provincia di Chieti, in Campania, tra Casertano, Teano, Carinaro, Orta di Atella, Sant'Arpino, Sparanise , nel vicino napoletano soprattutto a Grumo Nevano e Frattamaggiore, ma esiste un ceppo anche in Basilicata a Lauria ed Episcopia nel potentino. La derivazione è di difficile interpretazione dovrebbe derivare dal termine dialettale di diverse regioni italiane per esempio chiaccu significa cappio, laccio per catturare uccelli (attività venatoria in voga per lungo tempo), o chiacchjarèddra del dialetto napoletano significa favola, chiacchiellu dal napoletano significa bonaccio, oppure chiachiello del napoletano significa falso, poco serio, si può anche ipotizzare una sorta di contrazione del nome franco Childerico, ma non si può del tutto escludere una connessione con il nome celtico, germanico Kiach o con una forma aferetica famigliare del nome Francesco. Un nucleo molto numeroso del cognome Chiacchio si trova in Brasile e Argentina. La famiglia Chiacchio a Frattamaggiore era annoverata tra le famiglie nobili. MAGGIORI COMUNI DI DIFFUSIONE: * 208 TEANO (CE) * 201 GRUMO NEVANO (NA) * 59 LAURIA (PZ) * 35 EPISCOPIA (PZ) * 31 VASTO (CH) * 26 FRATTAMAGGIORE (NA) * 25 SPARANISE (CE) * 24 ROMA (RM) * 24 SANT'ARPINO (CE) * 18 AVERSA (CE) * 15 NAPOLI (NA) * 14 CARINARO (CE) * 12 TEVEROLA (CE) * 11 ORTA DI ATELLA (CE) * 11 SAPRI (SA) * 10 FIRENZE (FI) * 9 CASANDRINO (NA) * 9 MIGNANO MONTELUNGO (CE) * 8 CAPUA (CE) * 8 PASTORANO (CE) * 7 GUIDONIA MONTECELIO (RM) * 7 MARATEA (PZ) * 7 MILANO (MI) * 6 CASERTA (CE) * 6 TORINO (TO) * 5 AVIGLIANO (PZ) * 5 CARDITO (NA) * 5 PRATO (PO) * 5 SPIGNO SATURNIA (LT) * 5 VAGLIA (FI) * 4 COLOGNO MONZESE (MI) * 4 CRISPANO (NA) * 4 NEMOLI (PZ) * 4 PARMA (PR) * 4 PIGNATARO MAGGIORE (CE) * 4 ROCCA PRIORA (RM) * 4 VITULAZIO (CE) * 3 ALBANO LAZIALE (RM) * 3 CASSINO (FR) * 3 CASTELLAMMARE DI STABIA (NA) * 3 CASTELLUCCIO INFERIORE (PZ) * 3 CHIETI (CH) * 3 FORMIA (LT) * 3 IMPRUNETA (FI) * 3 LAINO BORGO (CS) * 3 MONTEROTONDO (RM) * 3 PICERNO (PZ) * 3 POTENZA (PZ) * 3 ROCCAGLORIOSA (SA) * 3 ROCCARASO (AQ) * 3 SAN GIOVANNI A PIRO (SA) * 3 SANT'ANTIMO (NA) * 3 SCARPERIA E SAN PIERO (FI) * 2 ARZANO (NA) * 2 CASCINA (PI) * 2 COLLI DEL TRONTO (AP) * 2 GALLO MATESE (CE) * 2 GENOVA (GE) * 2 GIUGLIANO IN CAMPANIA (NA) * 2 LATINA (LT) * 2 LECCE (LE) * 2 LUSCIANO (CE) * 2 MAGENTA (MI) * 2 MONTE SAN GIOVANNI CAMPANO (FR) * 2 NETTUNO (RM) * 2 PAESANA (CN) * 2 PIACENZA (PC) * 2 PISA (PI) * 2 SANREMO (IM) * 2 STIGLIANO (MT) * 2 TERAMO (TE) * 2 VADO LIGURE (SV) * 2 UTA (CA) Individuals with that surname but no separate page :(List them here; someone can create pages when there's enough detail) Voci correlate :(other relevant pages on Familypedia) Collegamenti esterni :(relevant pages on other sites) * *http://www.surnamedb.com/Surname/Chiacchio Category:Surname articles